In the manufacture of moulded articles of plastics materials it is known to line the mould with a coating of gel material prior to the injection of the bulk of the plastics material. In this way it is possible to achieve a smooth external surface on the moulded product. The surface of the resulting product if subject to abrasion tends to scuff with a consequent deterioration in appearance. In particular footwear can be readily scuffed on a variety of surfaces and any surface decoration is liable to damage particularly if worn in a waterside or seaside environment.